Selir Hati
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: <html><head></head>REWRITE! Indonesia dan Netherlands menjalin cinta. Sementara Malaysia harus puas kebagian peran cuma sebagai body guard, nyamuk pengganggu, kacung, atau pemeriah suasana saja. Kasihan Malay, padahal dia juga ingin di posisi Netherlands. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa manyun di pojokan sambil bernyanyi lagu sendu. Terinspirasi dari lagu TRIAD yang judulnya Selir Hati. Let's cekidot!</html>


_Cuap-cuap author _:

Ini _author _lagi iseng-iseng mau _ngebetulin fict_ jadul yang tulisannya belepotan _banget._ Maklum, dulu masih jaman _jahiliyah_ jadi nulisnya juga _acakadul banget_#banyakalesan!

_Disclaime_r : Hetalia punya om Hide, saya cuma terinspirasi _aja kok_!

_Summary_ : Indonesia dan Netherlands menjalin cinta. Sementara Malaysia harus puas kebagian peran cuma sebagai _body guard_, nyamuk pengganggu, kacung, atau pemeriah suasana saja. Kasihan Malay, padahal dia juga ingin di posisi Netherlands. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa _manyun_ di pojokan sambil bernyanyi lagu sendu. Terinspirasi dari lagu TRIAD yang judulnya Selir Hati._ Let's cekidot_!

_Warning_ : yaoi, _boy_ x _boy_, alay alias **a**gak **l**eb**ay**, hiperbolis, galau _mode on_, dll.

_Credit_ : TRIAD-Selir Hati

.

.

.

**Selir Hati**

…

…

_Aku cinta kamu tapi kamu tak cinta aku_

_Ku tak pernah tahu apa salahku_

_Hingga kamu tak suka aku_

_Tak mau aku_

_Mungkin di matamu aku tak pantas untukmu_

_Tapi tak mengapa_

_Aku sadari kekuranganku ini_

_Aku sudah bilang 'ku kan terus mengagumi_

'_Ku kan terus cinta, terus merindu_

_Meski kau diam saja_

_Aku rela..ow..ow...aku rela bila aku hanya menjadi_

_Selir hatimu untuk selamanya_

_Ow..ow...aku rela_

_Ku rela..._

…

…

…

_**Part**_** 1 : BUNGA**

"Indo, _my honey_, negaraku lagi panen tulip! _Nih _aku bawakan banyak untuk hiasan di rumahmu!" ujar Netherlands dengan nada ceria sambil menyerahkan berbuket-buket bunga tulip beraneka warna ke Indonesia, sampai-sampai sang pemuda Nusantara itu 'terkubur' di gundukan buket bunga berwarna-warni itu.

"_Apaan sih_!" jerit Indonesia kesal, "Bunga negaraku lebih cantik dan wangi daripada milik negaramu, tahu!" Indonesia berteriak kesal seraya membuang buket-buket tulip itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Malaysia yang sedang duduk serius main _game Flappy Bird. _"_Nih_ buatmu _aja_, Malay, lumayan _kan_ buat tabur bunga di makam nenek dan kakek Majapahit."

Malaysia yang tadi serius main _game_ melirik ke arah buket-buket bunga yang berserakan dilempar oleh kakaknya di lantai. Pemuda Melayu itu beranjak untuk memunguti bunga-bunga itu lalu menyimpannya.

Esok harinya.

"Malay, ssst,...kamu masih menyimpan tulip dari si jabrik itu _kan_?" Indonesia berbisik-bisik biar _ngga _ketahuan sang pemberi bunga yang kemarin dicampakkannya itu.

Malaysia yang sedang asyik nonton TV beranjak ke kamarnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa buket bunga yang kemarin ia punguti.

"Lumayan buat pajangan di ruang tamu, hehe…" Indonesia _nyengir_ lalu mencium tulip-tulip itu sambil memejamkan mata membayangkan wajah sang pemberi bunga, "eh, _nih_ buat kamu satu, Malay!" sambungnya kemudian memberikan setangkai tulip ke Malay seraya berlalu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Malaysia mencium tulip yang sebelumnya dicium oleh Indonesia, mendekapnya dalam dada dengan hati yang pilu.

.

.

.

_**Part**_** 2 : ROKOK**

"_Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_! Sudah kubilang jangan merokok lagi!" teriak Indonesia galak sambil merebut cangklong dari bibir Netherlands. Alhasil sang pemuda Belanda yang sedang asyik melamun di bawah pohon mangga sambil menikmati rokok itu jadi bubar jalan.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Aku pakai tembakau Deli _lho_, tembakau kualitas tinggi dari negerimu." ujar Netherlands bingung bercampur marah.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" bentak Indonesia sambil tangannya menyembunyikan cangklong di balik punggungnya.

"Hey, kembalikan cangklongku, Indo!" sang pemuda bule berambut jabrik itu berusaha merebut cangklong dari balik tubuh Indonesia.

"_Ngga _boleh!" Indonesia berkelit.

"Hey, sini!" tubuh besar itu bangkit lalu mengejar Indonesia yang kabur sambil membawa cangklongnya.

"_Ngga_ boleh! _Ngga _boleh! _Ngga_ boleh!" jerit Indonesia lalu berlari makin cepat.

Keduanya berkejaran mengitari pohon mangga layaknya adegan film Bollywood. Sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil Indonesia berhasil ditangkap Netherlands dari belakang. Tubuh mungil berkulit sawo matang itu kemudian dibalik hingga saling berhadapan dan didekapnya dengan erat. Indonesia tak mampu menahan berat tubuh Netherlands lalu akhirnya keduanyapun terjatuh bergulingan di rumput. Adegan guling-gulingan itu berhenti lalu berganti dengan adegan saling menatap dengan wajah malu-malu memerah.

Hening.

Netherlands yang posisinya berada di atas Indonesia menatap wajah sang kekasih lekat-lekat. Perlahan mulut sang pemuda bule itu maju ke depan siap melakukan adegan _rated_ M.

"A-apa-apaan _sih_ kamu, Neth!?" teriak Indonesia dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda mungil itu buru-buru menyorongkan cangklong milik Nether lalu menyelipkan diantara dua bibir kekasihnya itu.

Netherlands menjilati cangklong yang disodorkan sang kekasih di mulutnya, mengulumnya perlahan dengan tatapan erotis lalu mempermainkan cangklong di bibirnya sambil menatap sang pemuda manis lekat-lekat. Indonesia membalas tatapan pemuda bule itu dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya bahwa tatapan pemuda bermata hijau itu benar-benar menggoda.

"Malay, cepat tutup tirainya!" ujar Indonesia berteriak menyuruh sang adik yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari situ. Pemuda Asia Tenggara itu khawatir nanti kena sensor LSF alias Lembaga Sensor _Fanfict._

Malaysia menutup tirai dengan hati sakit seperti ditusuk belati

.

.

.

_**Part**_** 3 : MEMASAK**

"Sudah jadi! _This is it_, _Scrambled egg made in_ Indonesia!" seru Indonesia kesenangan.

"Wah, wanginya enak! Mauuu..." Netherlands yang sedari tadi duduk setia di meja makan dekat dapur langsung membuka mulut minta disuapi.

Sesendok telur orak arik yang masih hangat itu langsung meluncur mulus ke mulut sang pemuda Belanda.

"Hmmm, enaaak! Sekarang gantian, buka mulutmu, Indo, a-aaaa." Netherlands tak mau kalah. Tangan besarnya mengambil sepotong telur tadi dan menyuapi sang yayang dengan sendok.

Sang pemuda personifikasi Nusantara itu tersenyum senang sambil mengunyah perlahan. Keduanya saling suap-suapan seperti di adegan film-film romantis.

"Ada _scrambled egg_ di wajahmu." ujar Netherlands.

"Hah, dimana?" Indonesia meraba wajahnya. Ia khawatir kadar kegantengannya berkurang 10% akibat sisa-sisa _scrambled egg_ di wajahnya.

"Disini..."

Bibir pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu mendekati wajah Indonesia. Dengan lembut ia menjilat sisa _scrambled egg_ di sudut bibir kekasihnya, "Hmmm..." lalu dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibir sang pemuda mungil dengan perlahan namun menggairahkan.

"Mmm..." Indonesia tak melawan. Ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menahan napas, menikmati ciuman kekasih bulenya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Netherlands melepaskan ciuman sambil menatap wajah Indonesia lekat-lekat, sementara partnernya hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan pasrah, terserah _deh_ mau _diapain aja_! Sang bule menelan ludah. Bola mata hijaunya menatap kekasihnya beberapa jenak, lalu dengan sigap menggendong tubuh kurus itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Malay, jangan lupa cuci piring dan bereskan perabot masak, ya!" ujar Indonesia setengah berteriak.

Malaysia mencuci piring sambil menangis pedih.

.

.

.

_**Part**_** 4 : FOTO**

Indonesia dan Netherlands berpose di depan istana boneka.

Cklik. Malaysia mengambil foto.

Indonesia dan Netherlands berpose di Pantai Laut Selatan.

Cklik. Malaysia mengambil foto.

Indonesia dan Netherlands berpose di Ragunan.

Cklik. Malaysia mengambil foto.

Indonesia dan Netherlands berpose di Monas.

Cklik. Malaysia mengambil foto.

"Ayo sini, ambil foto lagi, Malay!" Indonesia melambaikan tangan pada sang adik, "di _close up_ ya..." imbuhnya.

"_Ik hou van je_..." tiba-tiba Netherlands mencium pipi Indonesia sambil merangkulnya mesra.

Malaysia mengambil foto dengan hati yang pecah berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

_**Part**_** 5 : KESEMPATAN**

"Malay, aku mandi dulu, nanti kalau Nether sudah datang, suruh masuk dan siapkan minuman ya." ujar Indonesia lalu_ ngacir_ ke kamar mandi.

Malaysia yang sedang asyik nonton TV hanya sambil lalu mendengar perintah sang kakak.

_Bos bos, baca dong SMS nya_

_Bos bos, baca dong SMS nya_

HP milik Indonesia yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi. Rupanya ada SMS masuk.

Malaysia yang tadi sedang asyik nonton TV _celingak celinguk_ ke kanan dan kirinya. Ah, mumpung Indonesia lagi mandi, sang bocah Melayu itu tergoda untuk 'mengintip' isi SMS.

'_Maafkan aku, my honey Indonesia, sepertinya kita batal kencan. Bos menyuruhku pulang, ada masalah dengan beberapa Dam di negaraku. Mungkin minggu depan aku kembali lagi. Jaga dirimu selalu,..'_

"_Cih_, SMS dari si Tulip brengsek!" Malay membatin lalu menutup _inbox_.

Tiba-tiba wajah sang pemuda Melayu itu berubah. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat ide dari langit. HP milik kakaknya buru-buru disembunyikannya.

-000-

"Ah, segaarrr!"

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu rupanya sudah selesai mandi. Ia muncul di ruang keluarga dalam keadaan sudah berpakaian rapi. Sore itu ia tampak ganteng memakai jeans biru gelap, kemeja kotak-kotak merah lengan panjang yang digulung lengannya sampai siku, plus syal polos warna coklat abu-abu. Rambut ikalnya disisir dengan rapi. Aroma wangi terpancar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah dan berseri-seri sampai-sampai tampak kilauan sinar _bling-bling_ yang membuat Malaysia terpukau sejenak.

Setelah terpesona oleh kegantengan kakaknya beberapa jenak, Malaysia menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuk Indonesia.

"Eh, untukku? Terima kasih, Malay!" tanpa curiga, sang pemuda manis itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum lalu meminumnya.

Malaysia diam. Kedua bola matanya tak lepas memandang wajah sang kakak yang sedang asyik menenggak susu hangat.

"Eh, Neth, belum datang juga? Hmm, tumben." ujar Indonesia. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil menonton TV.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ketika tiba-tiba cowok personifikasi Nusantara itu terhuyung.

"_Lho_, Ma-Malay, _kok_ kepalaku pusing?" ujarnya memegangi kepala.

Malaysia hanya diam.

"Jangan bilang kau memasukkan obat tidur supaya aku batal kencan dengan Neth." ujar Indonesia sambil menatap Malay curiga.

Cowok yang wajahnya serupa dengan Indonesia itu menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Mal-Malay, heee, kau becanda, _kan_?" ujar Indonesia panik. Ia merasa makin pusing, pandangannya mulai kabur, lalu ambruk.

Malaysia menangkap tubuh Indonesia yang ambruk lemas, memandangi tubuh tak berdaya yang kini dalam pelukannya dengan seringai licik.

"Nghh..."

Pemuda sawo matang itu membuka mata perlahan, mencoba mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pandangannya masih kabur.

Sang adik hanya menatap tubuh Indonesia yang terbaring di ranjang, tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Malay, kenapa aku diikat?" Indonesia terkejut begitu menyadari kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali yang ditambatkan di kepala ranjang. Pemuda berambut ikal itu makin terkejut saat menyadari pakaiannya sudah dilepas, hanya tersisa boxer merah putih yang biasa dipakai.

"Lho, pa-pakaianku!? Si-siapa yang melakukan ini!? Ma-Malay, kau!?" jeritnya panik.

Malaysia yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Indonesia dalam diam itu perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Indonesia yang terikat ke atas sambil menatap dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Indon!" ujarnya dengan suara yang dalam, "sejak dulu sampai sekarang, selalu, tidak pernah berubah!"

"Ta-tapi Ma-Malay, kau itu adikku, a-aku ini kakakmu!" jawab Indonesia dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, heran, bingung, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Diam!" bentak Malay sambil meremas pergelangan tangan kakaknya dengan kencang.

"Peduli setan dengan adik! Kau tahu Indon, setiap melihat tangan busuk itu merangkulmu, memelukmu, menjamah setiap jengkal tubuhmu, darahku mendidih! Melihat bibir busuk itu menciummu, menjilati wajahmu, kau tahu rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhnya!" ujar Malaysia dengan suara keras sambil mengguncang tangan Indonesia. Alisnya menyudut dengan wajah yang penuh amarah. Emosinya begitu menggebu.

"Tapi, setiap kali melihat kau tersenyum bahagia saat disentuh, dirangkul, dicium olehnya, hatiku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau sangat bahagia sewaktu bersamanya, bahkan kau rela dia menjamahmu setiap kali dia menginginkanmu..." tiba-tiba suara keras itu melemah.

"Aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kemesraan kalian berdua, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah selalu berada di sampingmu untuk memastikan bahwa kau selalu bahagia dengannya," suara Malay mendadak bergetar, "walaupun akhirnya aku hanya menjadi kacung, nyamuk pengganggu atau apalah itu," lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi ini sudah batasnya Indon! Kesabaranku sudah sampai puncaknya! Aku tidak mau hanya diam! Aku akan merebutmu dari dia! Aku akan memilikimu sekarang juga Indon! Aku akan memilikimu!" Suara itu kembali menggelegar.

Tangan Malay mencengkeram tangan Indonesia dengan kencang.

"Aaagghh..!" Indonesia menjerit kesakitan saat tangannya diremas dengan brutal.

Malaysia mencium bibir Indonesia dengan ganas, penuh nafsu sambil tubuhnya menindih tubuh sang kakak. Indonesia berusaha memberontak dari ciuman dan tindihan Malay yang mendominasi di atas tubuhnya tapi tidak berhasil. Dengan kasar, sang adik menarik boxer milik sang kakak lalu membuangnya.

"Ma-Malay! Berhenti, ma-mau apa kamu!?" Indonesia menjerit panik mengetahui pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya akhirnya dilucuti.

"Agghh!" Indonesia menjerit saat sang adik menyerbu _private area_ nya menggunakan mulut.

Malaysia tak peduli. Ia sibuk 'mengobrak abrik' _vital region_ milik Indonesia.

"A-aghh!Ma-Malay berhenti!" sang kakak terus menjerit memohon agar sang adik menghentikan perbuatan bejatnya.

Pemuda Melayu itu menghentikan aksinya dan meninggalkan _vital region_ milik Indonesia yang berlumuran saliva. Ditatapnya wajah dan tubuh kakaknya yang amburadul itu dengan tatapan tajam. Wajah amburadul itu membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat memelas. Beberapa saat kemudian Malaysia mengangkat kedua kaki Indonesia. Sang korban yang diangkat kakinya langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Ma-Malay! Malay, jangan! Berhenti! A-aagh..!"

Terlambat. Malaysia dengan kasar memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam lubang Indonesia, mengocoknya keluar masuk sambil meremas 'milik' Indonesia.

"Aaaakkkkhhhhh..!" sang korban yang tubuhnya diacak-acak dengan brutal itu hanya bisa menjerit-jerit _ngga_ karuan. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit, "Malay, berhenti! Stop! Stoooppp, aagh…!" ujarnya memohon.

"Ampuunn…"

"Akh….!"

…

…

…

…

Hening.

Suara napas yang memburu.

…

…

…

Tubuh berambut hitam lurus itu menghentikan gerakan brutalnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Napasnya masih _ngos-ngosan_. Tubuhnya masih menindih tubuh Indonesia.

"Uuuhhh..." sang kakak merintih kesakitan. Matanya basah dengan airmata.

Setelah berhasil menguasai napasnya, tubuh yang berada di atas itu mulai beranjak perlahan. Ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Indonesia sambil menatap wajah sang kakak lalu mencium mata Indonesia yang basah, "Maafkan aku, Indon..." ujarnya lalu mengelus helaian rambut hitam legam milik sang kakak sambil menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Indonesia menatap Malaysia dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Malaysia menunduk. Rasa bersalah itu begitu membuncah di dadanya. Lama akhirnya ia menghela napas, "Ah, akhirnya aku bisa juga mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, Indon..." ia tersenyum getir, "Aku hanya ingin bisa selalu ada di sampingmu, Indon, walaupun bukan sebagai orang yang kau kasihi..."

Tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari ranjang lalu mengenakan kemeja. Ia termenung beberapa saat.

"Tapi sepertinya, mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak mengganggumu lagi..." ujarnya pelan.

Ditatapnya Indonesia yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah yang kusut masai. "Selamat tinggal, Indon..." Malay tersenyum sedih lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" jerit Indonesia tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Malay direngkuh dari belakang. Malaysia kaget begitu menyadari tangan Indonesia menarik tubuhnya dan merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Ditengoknya tubuh yang merengkuhnya dari belakang itu.

"Jangan pergi, Malay..." bisik Indonesia sambil mempererat rangkulannya di pinggang Malaysia.

"Indon, kau…" Malaysia memegang tangan Indonesia yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk.

Pemuda personifikasi Nusantara yang juga kakak dari Malaysia itu perlahan bangun dari posisi duduknya di ranjang. Ia berdiri memeluk Malay dari belakang. Sang adik memejamkan mata, lalu mempererat rengkuhan tangan Indonesia di pinggangnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi sunyi.

.

.

.

_**Part **_**6 : SELIR HATI**

"Sini, sini! Disini lebih teduh, kita makan disini saja!" ujar Indonesia sambil melambaikan tangan pada Nether dan Malay yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Indo, _my honey_, tunggu aku _dong_! Kau jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu!" Nether mengejar sang kekasih setengah berlari. Napasnya pun terengah-engah. Maklum, faktor usia tua dan kebiasaannya merokok membuatnya tak kuat berlari lama. Belum lagi jalanan rumput berbukit yang memiliki kontur naik dan turun membuatnya makin lambat.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, mereka duduk di bangku taman yang dinaungi pohon besar. Di hari yang cerah itu mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk piknik di taman .

"Indo, aku lapar,..." ujar sang pemilik suara bariton.

Rupanya peristiwa lari-lari barusan menguras energinya.

Sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang mengeluarkan bekal roti isi yang sudah disiapkannya di rumah kepada Nether.

"Aaaa – _suapin_~" ujar sang bule membuka mulut dengan (sok) manja.

"Dasar manja!" ledek Indonesia seraya menjejalkan roti isi ke mulut Nether dengan kejam.

"A-aduh, Indo kejam!" ujar si bule bermata hijau.

Indonesia tertawa puas demi melihat ekspresi Netherlands yang mulutnya tersumpal penuh oleh roti isi. Wajah kekasih bulenya itu jadi tampak membulat lucu. Senang rasanya bisa mem-_bully_ si bule jabrik itu.

"_Ik mis je_.."

Tiba-tiba Netherlands merangkul pundak Indonesia, menatap wajahnya hangat sambil tersenyum.

"_Apaan sih_ Neth! Baru juga satu minggu kamu pulang kampung!" sergah Indonesia jengah. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Nether, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Walaupun sering digombalin, cowok Asia manis itu _ngga_ bisa mengingkari debaran jantungnya.

"Aroma tubuhmu membuatku kangen..." bisik Neth lembut di telinga sang kekasih.

Indonesia membalas bisikan menggoda itu dengan senyum merona, "Eh, ayo ceritakan kegiatanmu disana..." ujarnya berusaha menghilangkan grogi.

"Bosku menyuruhku mengawasi pekerjaan Dam di pinggiran kota, setelah itu kami berkeliling bersama…." Netherlands mulai bercerita dengan semangat. Sesekali ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Indonesia menatap sang bule Belanda yang masih asyik bercerita itu dengan seksama. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika sang bule itu melontarkan lelucon konyol. Lalu, diam-diam ia melirik Malaysia yang duduk terdiam di sebelah kiri Nether sambil makan roti isi. Di saat yang sama Malaysia juga melirik Indonesia sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Malaysia yang sedang menggigit rotinya jadi salah tingkah. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kakak.

Indonesia tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah belakang pinggang Nether, menyentuh tangan kanan Malay tanpa sepengetahuan Nether yang masih asyik bercerita kegiatannya membuat Dam di negaranya. Malaysia kaget menyadari tangannya disentuh Indonesia. Dengan tatapan penuh harapan diliriknya sang kakak. Ternyata sang kakak tercinta juga membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang. Malaysia bertanya-tanya dalam hati maksud dari senyuman sang kakak. Indonesia lalu menjawabnya dengan menggenggam tangan Malaysia erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

…

…

…

_Aku rela...ow..ow...aku rela..._

_Bila aku hanya menjadi..._

_Selir hatimu untuk selamanya..._

_Ow...ow...aku rela_

_Ku rela..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
><em>

FIN~

Semoga berkenan atas _fict_ melow nan alay ini.

Hayo _readers_, setuju mana, Indonesia sama Malaysia atau sama Netherlands?


End file.
